


Simon Lewis vs Frat Parties

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bio midterms, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Panic Attacks, Raj is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: Simon doesn't know how he keeps getting dragged to these Frat parties, but one thing is for certain. Jace Herondale is a constant in this new chapter of his life, and he's not a hundred percent sure that's a bad thing.





	Simon Lewis vs Frat Parties

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing standing here by himself?” Was all the warning Simon got before he was face to face with a really drunk frat dude. He curled his lip up in disgust because honestly, you’d think if you make it to college you would know better than to creep up on people at a party. But nope, sexual harassment has no intellectual threshold. The guy was a bit taller than him and he was blond, of course he was blond.  _ Aren’t all douchebags?  _ He was about to tell him off when he caught his eyes, and noticed that the left one was blue, with almost like a shard of brown in one corner of the iris. It looked dope if you asked him. And he was almost willing to let this guy off the hook, seeing as he was clearly drunk, and leaning on the wall for support. Until…

“Like what you see? I’ve been told I deliver well? Wanna find out?” Nevermind, definite douchebag.

“Ew, no dude. Did anyone ever teach you to not creep up on people at parties?” The guy in question paused, eyes widening, as if he’d never experienced rejection before.  _ And by the looks of him, he probably hasn’t.  _ Simon thought, bitterly. Suddenly the confused look morphed into something into rage induced offended look.

“Really? You should be lucky I even considered you an option, given what you look like.” Simon just gaped at him. “Forget it, you can jerk yourself off, not that you’re not used to it anyway.” Just like that the blond jackass stumbled away, presumably off to find someone else to harass. Simon stood there, astounded at how thick some assholes could be when he felt Clary bounce up next to him. 

“Simon! Don’t you love this? Our first college party, and we haven’t even started college yet!” His friend all but screamed in his ear. He turned to look at her, face flushed and hair slightly wild.

“Hey Clary? Where’s your girlfriend?” Clary blinked a few times, before she was engulfed by a pair of arms from behind. Simon followed the arms up to Maia’s face, breathing in a sigh of relief.

“There you are!” He exclaimed. Upon closer inspection, he noticed how tired Maia was. 

“You okay?” He asked. She nodded.

“Now I am. This small red-headed person here is a handful let me tell you.” He chuckled as Clary squawked indignantly. “I had to stop her from dancing on a table and from shotgunning tequila shots.”  _ Who the hell brings tequila to a college frat party? _

“I was just having fun!” Maia rolled her eyes.

“I know, babygirl, but you could really hurt yourself, seeing as you’re already piss drunk as it is.” Clary pouted, but she turned to face Maia and nuzzle into her neck.

“You’re the bestest girlfriend ever. I’m so glad we’re in lesbians together.” Simon couldn’t help but smile. It had been hard for Clary to come out. Not because the people around her were homophobic or judgemental, but because she was insecure about whether her feelings were real or just a product of never having dated a guy. After a few informational talks with her cousin Lydia though, she proudly announced who she was. And then Maia, who had been harbouring an unrequited crush on Clary since freshman year high school, finally gathered the courage to ask her out a few weeks after Clary’s coming-out extravaganza. The rest they say, is history.

Simon was pulled out of his thoughts by Maia’s gentle hand.

“Hey, listen, I’m going to take her home. Is that okay?”

“Ya, no I’ll go with. This party was lame anyways.” He said, shuffling towards them as they moved towards the exit. He felt a pair of eyes on him and he turned his head to the right. He spotted the jackass from earlier chatting up some blonde sorority girl and was about to turn away when he locked eyes with him. The guy smirked before leaning towards the girl and making out with her, eyes never really leaving his. Simon scoffed disgusted, and somehow hurt? 

_ Argh, fucking douchebag. _

* * *

 

As luck would have it, Simon would apparently be plagued by drunk hot blond douchebag for an entire semester. Of course he would be. Why would Simon get off the hook that easily? Especially for his first semester as a college student?

He takes a seat in the back of the classroom, because if he’s being honest, this is just a gen ed Biology course. Why he, a music major, needs to take it is beyond him, but requirements are requirements and so he sits down. It is 9 am on a Monday morning and he thinks that this will be the start of his new, cool life. Until he looks at who just entered the class. He watched in horror as Captain Douchebag saunters into the classroom and climbs the stairs to the back, hair pushed back, tight dark jeans and an even tighter muscle shirt. Captain douchebag spots him as his strutting and flashes him a smirk, before sitting in the row behind him, next to some tanned dude in a flower crown and a left tattoo on his cheek. Simon watches as they exchange niceties and sure enough both boys spare him an amused look before turning to each other and laughing.

Simon shrinks down in his seat. This was going to be a long semester.

* * *

 

“I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.” It’s October and things haven’t been absolutely atrocious, but Simon still wants to slam his head against a few walls. 

And he’s seen a lot of weird shit. He’s seen people passed out on couches in the library, he’s seen people surrounding by six pumpkin spiced lattes at the Starbucks on Campus. He, yesterday he watched as someone stepped into his Music Theory class in a onesie, with a pillow under his arm instead of a notebook. But, he never thought he’d see Jace Herondale shaking and muttering to himself in a secluded corner of the stacks in the main library. 

He watched for a few seconds, Jace’s movements eerily reminding him of something before he watched as he gasped for breath.  _ He’s having a panic attack.  _ He immediately rushed over, dropping his stuff on the floor and kneeling in front of him. 

“Jace, hey, Jace. It’s me Simon. Listen you’re having a panic attack, okay. Is it okay if I touch you.” He watched as Jace frantically shook his head.

“Okay, I won’t. My hands are on my lap okay. Can you see them?” He nodded slowly.

“Okay, listen. I want you to watch my hands alright. See how they’re fists?” He nodded. 

“Good. When I loosen them I want you to try and inhale. And then when I close them again I want you to exhale. Okay, like this.” He released his fists, taking in a deep inhale as he straightened his hands. Then he proceeded to clench them slowly, exhaling in the process.

“We’re gonna try that okay?” 

He started to release his fist, when Jace started shaking his head.

“I can’t.” He choked out. “I can’t...I,I,I can’t.” 

“Yes, you can. You can do it, I believe in you Jace. You can do this. Alright. We’ll start again.”

He released his hands and Jace took in a shaky inhale, before exhaling quickly. Simon smiled. Progress. They repeated this process a few more times, until Jace’s breathing was coming out at controlled and relaxed pace. He stopped moving his hands and let Jace continue for a few more breaths before speaking.

“How are you feeling now?” He asked, tone gentle, trying not to trigger another attack. He waited for a beat, before Jace looked up at him through his blond locks. His eyes met Simon’s and he looked exhausted. They stared at each other, before Jace looked back down and cleared his throat.

“I’m better.” He cleared his throat once more, straightening in the chair he had hunched over. “Thank you, Simon.” He’s still not looking at him and Simon can’t really blame him. Having a panic attack in front of someone you hate is embarrassing. He gets it. He just wishes it was a little different, that’s all. He turns to look at what is on the desk and notices a very similar textbook.

“Hey, are you studying for the Bio midterm?” He asks and he’s a little excited, cause he’s been trying to find someone to study with and none of his friends are in Bio, and maybe. Maybe there’s a chance that Jace would put up with him, at least for this. Jace blinked owlishly before grimacing. 

“Yeah. I...well, I was trying to anyway. I just...haven’t been successful.” He grits out and Simon wonders how much this is really affecting him. Every time he’s seen Jace, whether at a party, at the library, in the cafeteria, he always seems so sure of himself. Always confident, smirking or laughing. Always fine. Except now, maybe that’s not always the case.

“You know, I haven’t been able to make much progress either.” He felt Jace turn to look at him, but he kept his eyes on the textbook. “We could study together? Only if you want to, cause like, I know you’re busy and you probably have way cooler people to hang out with, like Meliorn or Kaelie, so I don’t want to take up too much of your time and please say something because I will literally continue talking if you don’t interrupt-”

“Simon.” And just like that he shut his mouth in a comical manner. He looked over at Jace and expected to his what he usually sees with anyone: annoyance. Instead though, Jace has this weird look on his face, almost amused. Simon flushes and looks down.  _ Of course. He’s making fun of me, why wouldn’t he. And I literally gave him ammo, just handed it to him. Like a present!. _

“Hey.” He looked up, waiting to be made fun of. “I’d like that.” Was what he said instead. Simon blinked.

“Really? You wouldn’t prefer Meliorn or Kaelie?” Jace laughed and holy hell, if Simon didn’t consider him objectively pretty before, he sure as hell does now. “Meliorn doesn’t actually take the class. He only shows up to make sure Kaelie goes. He’s a family friend of hers and he’s making sure she goes to class and pays attention. Kudos to him, really.”

“Oh, wow. That’s pretty cool of him.”

“Yeah it is.” Silence fell upon them and Simon, lack of any proper social skills and all, had no idea how to break it.  _ Should I make a joke? Am I actually funny? Oh how about that joke about vampires and steaks? Ha, that one’s hilarious.  _

“I’m not really in the mood to study right about now, but I am hungry. Do you want to head over to the Starbucks downstairs and grab a bite to eat?” Jace asked and if Simon had twenty - twenty vision maybe he could successfully claim that Jace was blushing.

“Definitely, they have these awesome cinnamon roll things. I think they call them morning buns, they are delicious. You can get them heated up and I love them. I can honestly say I would sell my first born for a lifetime supply.” Jace laughed and grabbed his wallet, before tugging at Simon and leading him towards the elevators.

* * *

“What have we learned?”

“That the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.” Laughed filled up their secluded corner. Luckily, it was late enough that not many students were around to be disturbed by their laughter.

“For real though, Jace. We’ve been studying everyday for the past week. The midterm is tomorrow and honestly I think we’ll both do fine. You’ve aced every practice test we’ve taken. We’ve gone over all the notes, all the lecture slides. We even rewatched the lecture videos. You, Jace Herondale, will ace this midterm.” He watched the blond shuffle in his seat.

“I know, it just.” He took a deep breathe. “I just don’t want to fail, you know? I have so many people expecting me to excel and become the best, cause that what I’ve always done that I just don’t want to let them down.” Simon placed a hand on Jace’s bicep.  _ What a bicep!  _

“I understand, but you’ve put in so much work there is no way you won’t be able to ace it. All you can do now is have some faith in yourself. Okay, you’ve done the hard stuff, all the review and shit. Now you just need some deep breaths and you’ll be fine. Okay?” His watched as blue eyes lit up and softened, and he really tried not to read too much into that. Suddenly the hand on Jace’s bicep was too much and he removed it. Mixed signals was not what he needed right now.

“Thanks.” Simon beamed. “No problem!”

“No seriously Simon, thank you. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t been there last week in the library.” 

This time Simon looked down and blushed. It was always weird for him, being praised or thanked, even if he did deserve it. And this was the first time they had spoken about the incident. He thought that Jace was going to ignore it and never rehash it, which was fine by Simon.  _ Not really, I was worried afterwards.  _

“Hey, what can I say, I have good timing, I guess.” He tried to laugh it off, but he felt Jace staring at him.

“I never.” Jace paused for a beat. “I never apologized for what happened at that party, did I?” He started and Simon quickly looked up, his eyes catching Jace’s.

“No, no you didn’t.” He watched Jace smirk, though it wasn’t the confident one he usually had when talking to his friends or potential one nighters. This one was self-depreciative. 

“I’m sorry, for how I acted at that party. I’m not...I’m not usually that much of an asshole. I do know better, I just wasn’t thinking and I shouldn’t have come onto you like that. And I didn’t mean any of the things I said either. I was just, I don’t know, offended and drunk and I was just looking for ways to hurt you verbally cause I knew I was being an asshole. Anyway the point is you didn’t deserve that and I’m sorry I made you feel so uncomfortable that you left.”

“It’s, well it’s not fine, or well it wasn’t fine at the time. But thank you for apologizing. And for the record, you’re not that much of an asshole. You’re like one fourth of an asshole. You definitely have potential to become half an asshole, but so far you average at about twenty-five percent.” 

Jace laughed, before rolling his eyes.

“Alright then. Are we cool, though?” Simon looked at him seriously, before smiling.

“Yeah we’re cool.” And if Jace smiling made his heart flip, well, could you blame him.

“If I’m being honest I thought you were gay, that’s why I hit on you. You were like the most visible gay at that party who wasn’t my brother or his boyfriend or Mel.”

“What? How? How can you assume I’m gay?”

“You were deadass staring at Raj’s ass for a solid five minutes before I came up to you. Like you were trying to seduce it with your mind or something.”

“Okay, fair point. But one he has a nice ass and two I’m not gay, I’m pan.”

“Okay. Alright. I’m not gay either, by the way, I’m bi. And no, the only reason Raj has a nice ass is because he is an ass. So watch out.”

“Raj is to be avoided. Duly noted. And yeah, no I figured out that you must have been bi. You know when you started making out with that girl at the party while staring at me.”

Jace groaned and put his head in his hands. 

“I forgot about that. Oh my god, can you just pretend that never happened. Erase it from your mind. God, that was embarrassing.” Simon laughed.

“Nope, I’m going to remind you every time you get too cocky.” Jace groaned again.

“I hate you.”

“No, you love me.” Jace just rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

It’s the weekend before Thanksgiving break and Simon gets dragged to another frat party, courtesy of Maia and Clary. Of course, Clary once again decides to drink more than she can handle and Maia asked if she could go home to take care of her girlfriend. He didn’t mind, since he knew Jace would be at this party and if anything they could head out to a diner once the party got busted. Except, now he kind of wishes he’d gone with them.

“Hey, Simon, right?” Raj came out of nowhere, or maybe Simon just wasn’t paying attention, because all of a sudden Raj was standing very close to him.

“Ha, unfortunately.” He answered his anger already rising. Serious, why are guys like this? Sure, Raj was good looking and had a  _ nice  _ ass, but he remembered what Jace had said. The alcohol oozing off of him wasn’t helping the situation either. Raj must have taken his nervousness as a positive sign, because Simon found himself trapped between the wall and the drunk.

“You’re kinda cute, Simon. Wanna have some fun?” Simon glared at Raj, before trying to make eye contact with anyone around him to get there attention.

“I’d say thank you, but you’ll get the wrong idea. Also, would you mind backing up some.” Raj seemed to take that as a challenge and got closer, his breathe dangerously close to Simon face.  _ Disgusting.  _ He put his hand against Raj’s chest and pushed him away, keeping him at arm’s length. Raj whistled.

“Aw, come on, I’m sure Herondale wouldn’t mind sharing you for a bit.” He purred. Simon gave him a incredulous look.

“What?” He whispered and Raj chuckled, bringing his hand up to wrap around Simon’s wrist and pull it down.

“Come on, you haven’t noticed the way Herondale keeps you all to himself? Leaves a poor guy like me having to go by your looks alone.” Simon scrunched up his face, trying to tug his arm out of Raj’s grip. 

“I swear to God, dude, if you don’t fucking let me go-” Raj laughed.

“My what a mouth you have, I could think of some better uses for it. Besides what are you gonna do, Si-mon?” Simon was about to throw his other fist at him, when Raj was suddenly pulled back, the shock making him let go a Simon’s wrist.

“He asked you to fucking back off, Raj.” Raj looked behind him and laughed.

“Well Simon, your knight in shining armour is here to save you. Nice catch Herondale, he’s a cutie.” Jace glared at him, while Simon could help but wish someone would punch him in the face.

“Leave, Raj.” The other man simply held his hands up in surrender before wobbling away. Simon rolled his eyes at the drunk, and instead brought his attention to Jace who was angrier than he’d ever seen him. He was still glaring at Raj’s retreating body, both his fists curled, his entire body was tense. 

And then he turned to look at him and suddenly it all melted, all that anger gone. Jace walked over to him, his eyes scanning his body looking for, what Simon guessed was injuries.  

“Hey, you okay?” He asked with such a soft tone, that Simon could help but think back to what Raj had said. He felt a little lightheaded thinking about it, but he smiled reassuringly.

“Yeah, now I am.” Jace smiled back.

* * *

The rest of the term passes by smoothly. Jace and Simon still study biology together, they pull great grades together. Jace stops going to parties as often, and instead finds himself in Simon’s room, watching his nerdy movies, laughing whenever Simon gets embarrassed over how well he knows his star wars trivia.

They get lunch together and sometimes, they head down to a practice room where Jace will dazzle everyone with his piano skills and Simon will play along with his guitar, occasionally getting distracted by how lovely Jace can make the piano sound. Really, it’s a talent that has Simon reeling. 

Simon is aware that they might be something between them, but he knows he’ll never say anything out loud because, let’s face it. What would a guy like Jace see in a nerd like him anyway? Still, a part of him hopes one of the makes a move.

He has one last final and he’s finds himself being invited to another frat party. He wants to say no, but he doesn’t really know if he’ll get to see Jace as often next semester and he’s really not up for facing that kind of reality yet. So, he agrees if only to spend what little time he has left with Jace.

* * *

 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing here all by yourself?” Simon rolled his eyes, turning to look at the familiar voice.

“Really Jace? Did we not go over how bad that line was the first time?” Jace shrugged and took another sip of his water bottle.

“Yes, but seeing as I’m not drunk, I thought I’d have a better chance this time around.” Simon stared at him, eyes widening as he digested the words.

“Better chance?” He mumbled. Jace sighed and stepped closer to him. After placing the water bottle on a ledge next to them, he grabbed both of Simon’s hands in his, proceeding to run his thumbs along the backs of them. He didn’t look up at Simon, instead focusing on the movement of his thumbs on the soft skin of the boy in front of him.

“You know, despite the horrible way I introduced myself, I did want to get to know you.”

“But you do know me? We survived Freshman Bio together.” Simon joked, nervous energy surging through his limbs. He wanted to move his fingers, play with something, but they were trapped in Jace’s hands and it felt nice. Which was a scary thought. Jace finally looked up at him, amusement in his eyes.

“You’re right. I do know you. I know you get cranky if you don’t have coffee in the morning. I know you fashion yourself a Peter Parker, but you act more like the Captain America from your comics. You love the new Star Wars franchise, but you have a big soft spot for Carrie Fisher. You make sure to call your mom every Saturday, because that was your day to eat Lunch with her when you were in high school. ” Simon choked on air listening to Jace list so many details about his life. “I know a lot about you, but...” Jace suddenly seemed more nervous than he had a few minutes before, but he continued to look in Simon’s eyes.

“I want to know what your face looks like when I hand you flowers. I want to know how it’d feel to try and cook with you in a shared kitchen. I’d like to know what your lips taste like and how soft your eyes get when you just wake up. I wanna know if the bedhead look you have is real or man-made. I want to know how safe I’d feel pressed up against your chest. I want to know how you fall asleep, if you snore or cuddle. But most importantly, I’d like to now how you’d react to me asking you this.” Simon held his breath as Jace’s grip on his hands tightened.

“Would you like to be my boyfriend, Simon Lewis?” Jace whispered between them, and Simon couldn’t remember if he had nodded or gave any positive indication that ‘yes, he’d like that,’ but he thinks Jace figured it out when he jumped up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present from the Jimon Secret SnowFlake Gift Extravaganza for: lightwoodsaregay!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!! I hope you have a kick ass Holiday season!!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Kat!


End file.
